Disembodied
by The Tooth Fairy
Summary: Ever had that floaty, out of your body experience? Ya know the one where you can't rally feel your body? Welcome to my life...except i'm not exactly alive. I'm actually a floating mass of energy with no memory of life. Hi.
1. Chapter 1

It's kinda scary being body-less. It's even worse than free-falling, kinda like being deep under water when you know you won't reach the surface before you drown and your stomach contracts and pushes down on your bowel.

Only I don't have a bowel at the moment….

Did I ever have bowels?

Did I ever have a body?

If I did, I don't remember. I remember facts and learned knowledge but I don't remember me ever _being_.

Funny that.

Maybe I'm a kami. A being not of this world…

…Pfft! Yeah, right. I get the impression that I was at one point a human or something.

…Whatever.

Anyway, I'm an orb of multi-coloured light at the moment, kinda a swirly bluish-purple.

There's this other being that I hang around with for the sake of not being alone. He's the only other one of whatever I am that I have ever met and…I am lonely.

We can't speak to one another like humans but we get impressions and feelings from each other. That's how I know he's a guy. He almost always feels sad and lost, like he's looking for someone or waiting for someone to come and find him. I also got an impression of long silver hair, golden eyes and a distinct foxy-ness. A kitsune, maybe?

We were just kind of hovering around a forest-y, jungle-y, marshy place at the bottom of a hill-and a very big hill it was- when the fuzzy feeling reared it's ugly insubstantial head and caused us to swirl around each other in confusion. If I had a stomach I would probably have emptied it onto my shoes in a stream of bile. I could tell that the other one felt the same as I did.

Deeply pissed off, I sank a testral into my partner in insubstantialism and flew up to the source of fuzzy-ness with every intention of buzzing around their heads 'til they barfed from motion sickness. I whipped through trees (literally) as I rushed up the hill, barely noticing the white steps. The other was just resigned to my temper tantrums as I wasn't above doing things like this whenever something set off my temper.

We cleared the tree line, I released the other and took off to buzz around the source of the fuzzy feeling like a homicidal demonic bumble bee on a kamikaze mission. The source just happened to be a teenager with brown hair, tawny eyes, a JR stamped on his forehead and a pink…pacifier.

At first he appeared to be screaming his head off at four teenage boys, but when I appeared and started to strenuously think obscenities and what I thought of his fuzziness at him he stared at me in disbelief. The small teen in the back in black started snickering.

…I think he could hear me.

Oh well. People, even abnormally spiritually attuned human and/or demons, usually don't see me, let alone hear me.

"The hell is that!" This came from the guy up front with a major ego problem. I followed him around for a while some time back. His name's Yusaki-Yu-Yusuke! That's it! Yusuke! …Funny, I thought he was dead…

"I believe they are some form of new souls." I heard that and whipped over to 'scream' at the blue haired girl in pink, whom I knew was a ferry girl. Because no one came to get me, I knew _that_ much at least, I held a justified grudge against any and all ferry girls and spirit agents.

"We will be taking them back to spirit world for study then. They could just be a mutation, or possibly even the next step of human evolution." I turned back to the guy who had been giving off the fuzzy feeling, just hanging in the air for a moment, before I slowly formed a hand shape and waved it at them.

The carrot top was the first to get over the shock of a supposably 'mindless' mass of energy whose personality was supposed to be dormant, being quite obviously sentient. I know, I've run into other souls and they're as dull as doornails. "Should it be doing that?"

"No." Was the slow answer from the brown haired boy. "We should get them into the study faculty as soon as possible."

"Look! It's doing something!" Everyone but the short, kid in black and my ectoplasmic buddy leant forward in anticipation.

I folded down three 'fingers' and a 'thumb', effectively flipping them the bird. Everyone but the evil lepricorn child of DOOM (i.e. the kid in black or the ELCOD) and my buddy. The ELCOD was snickering and if my buddy had a body, he would be shaking his heading and covering his eyes in mortification.

The red-head, who had yet to speak, smiled and started laughing. "It would appear that our insubstantial friend does not agree with you, Lord Koenma."

"That's enough, Kurama." I felt, rather than saw my buddy perk up, something that had never happened before. "Listen here, you." I turned my attention back to the boy I had now 'lovingly' dubbed Spore. "You are going to come with us to Reikai to be analysed and there's nothing you can do about it."

I stared for a moment at this smug little prick. I glanced at the other six. The ELCOD was putting distance between himself and the others in an unspoken support for me and my buddy. The ferry girl, Yusuke and the carrot top appeared totally shocked and appalled at his treatment of me while my buddy was hovering in front of the cute redhead, though both were turned to stare at me and the Spore.

I looked back at the Spore and compressed some air to make a sound like I was blowing a raspberry at him. Then I promptly zipped over, grabbed my little insubstantial friend and continued on without a backwards glance.

Half and hour later, the two of us were hovering in the basement of an abandoned warehouse.

Not bad for a couple of multicoloured balls of energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho.**

For those who waited patiently (and impatiently) the second chapter is here.

* * *

Me? I was bored. Really, really bored.

My Buddy? He was depressed. Really, really depressed.

He hasn't been the same ever since he saw that red-head, and has been pining for him ever since.

It was irritating the hell outta me.

I was sulking; he was pining.

But still, you're not the one who gets to spend the rest of eternity with him.

I, recognizing the red-head's uniform, ended up dragging my little floating friend to see the spawn of Sata- I mean, the red-head.

It was pure coincidence that we arrived just after a double-period of Algebra started.

Not.

What was coincidence was the ELCOD turning up a few minutes after we arrived and joined me in snickering at the sweating red-head as he tried to ignore the floating ball of ectoplasm hovering around his head like a love-sick bumble-bee.

After around an hour of random happenings involving two transparent balls of light, one red–eyed demon and a red-head which shall not be named, said red-head asked to go to the nurse's office.

Which brings us to now. The red-head's room is kind girlie if you ask me.

The red-head was lying on his bed with his pillow over his head, the ELCOD, whose name I had learnt was Hiei, was lounging on the windowsill, smirking, while watching my Buddy circle the red-head. I was just hovering over Hiei's shoulder, once again bored out of my random little mind.

"We really should get in contact with Koenma and let him know that these two have turned up."

I blew a raspberry.

Hiei snorted. "Sounds like she doesn't agree with you. What do you want to bet they both take off the moment you get out the communicator?"

The red-head looked up at Hiei. "She?"

ELCOD snorted. "Of course she's a she. What else could she possibly be with a personality like _that_?"

I blew another raspberry, only this time at Hiei.

We all watched my buddy, who, by the way, is a swirl of purple and black, as he floated contently above 'Kurama's head.

_If I was a betting swirl of energy_, I mused to myself, _I'd say he'd have jumped Kurama's bones by now if he had a body._

Hiei let out a surprised bark of rough, ill-used laughter that sent Kurama rolling off the bed and into a battle stance while he looked for the source. The look on his face was rather comical when he saw that the sound had come from the ELCOD.

Hiei stopped and gave me a Look. "ELCOD?"

_Evil Lepricorn Child of DOOM._ I clarified.

"Oh." He pondered for a moment before offering a "I am neither a child nor a lepricorn and would appreciate it if you would stop calling me that."

Kurama was watching us with a bemused half-smile on his face. I should imagine the conversation would be rather odd if you could only hear one side of it. He didn't even notice that my buddy was attempting to snuggle into the crook of his neck like a kitten.

_What would you prefer, then?_ I inquired archly of the fire demon. _Honey lamb? Snookums? Pumpkin Pie? Snuggle-umpkins teddy-weddy bear?_

Hiei's face contorted into a cute little nose-wriggle of horrified disgust at the last name, prompting an odd little tinkling from me that passed for laughter.

_You're cute._ I told him.

He blushed.

_You're blushing._

"I am not BLUSHING!" He hissed at me.

I tinkled at him as his friend held in a smile. "Yes you are, Hiei."

Red eyes darted around like a trapped animal's before landing in the vicinity of Kurama's neck.

"At least I don't have a ball of ectoplasm making out with my neck!"

My tinkling this time was the clatter of a tray of wine glasses crashing to the floor. Even Hiei let out an evil cackle when Kurama noticed my friend and scrambled to get away, the look on his face was mortally embarrassed and the beginning of a grand hickey was forming on his neck.

My friend trailed after like a blind puppy following his mother's body heat. My laughter tinkled away into bewilderment.

There was something in the way my friend followed the red-head, a familiarity, a yearning, that just wasn't right. The only time I had seen him act anything like this was when he thought of the silver-haired youkai.

I sent the thought towards Hiei, who looked at me sharply, the laughter leaving his face without a trace and settling into a frown.

He turned to Kurama, speaking abruptly. "Kurama, does he seem familiar to you?"

Green eyes turned to gaze at them, thoroughly startled. "What do you mean?"

"She," A dark head was inclined to me, "says that he," he nodded to my friend, who was now back cuddling against Kurama's neck, "only ever acts like this when he thinks of, quote 'the silver-haired youkai', unquote."

Kurama frowned in thought. "Maybe it was another youkai."

_Nope._ I informed the ELCOD. _This only started after he heard the Spore call him 'Kurama'._

Hiei repeated what I had told him.

Kurama moved away and looked at my friend, a most curious look appearing in his eyes.

"…Kuronue…?"


End file.
